


Hanging On

by ravenhairedtrickster



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Durincest, Incest, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhairedtrickster/pseuds/ravenhairedtrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin warns Fili and Kili to stay out of taverns full of men while in Lake Town. They don't heed his warning and find themselves kidnapped and sold as sex slaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging On

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this was a small plot bunny that hit me yesterday. I wrote it in parts and when put together it turned out sort of huge (at least for me).  
> Please forgive any errors, as it is huge, I'm tired and I probably missed stuff numerous times haha.

The cart rocked back and fourth, splashing in puddles as it was drawn on by two shaggy mules. They were soaked, exposed to the storm as they were, nothing but metal bars and each other to keep the rain away. The tavern was a distant memory now, as was their uncles warning: "Stay away from men filled taverns," he had said, "they are dangerous, even if we've established peaceful trade with them." 

Oh how it was all so far away now, Erebor, Lake Town. Kili huddled a bit closer to Fili, shivering in the cold, his lips tinted blue with it. If not for the rope binding their arms behind their backs he would've tried to generate some heat, or pressed his hands into the folds of Fili's tunics, anything to keep warm, but men were not kind and the water logged straw they resided on was nothing to fend off such a chill. As he moved against his brother, Fili shifted, lifting his eyes to the sky and Kili took the opportunity to press his face against his brothers bared neck. Fili's chin rested on the top of his head and he felt more than heard his brother tell him to hold on, not give up because Thorin would no doubt be looking for them. Kili didn't reply, merely shutting his eyes and breathing in Fili's warm scent, nearly gone from the rain. It was faint but still there and Kili nuzzled against the span of exposed skin, noting the shiver that passed through Fili's body, no doubt from how cold Kili's face was. 

"Would it be better if I moved," Kili asked. He didn't want to cause Fili any further discomfort than they both were already in but his brother shook his head.

"No, stay there," Fili replied, wishing his arms were free so he could at least hold Kili to him. "You need to keep warm, however little warmth I've got to offer."

"But what about you?" Kili said, worry lacing his voice.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, just stay still, this'll be over soon." Fili assured and Kili said nothing more as the rain continued to fall and the cart continued to rock. Somehow he felt safe despite the situation, huddled against his brother, face pressed to the others throat and by some miracle he fell into a light sleep. Dreaming of Erebor and their chambers, hidden within the mountain, safe and sound within the warm layers of blankets filled with feathers. When the cart suddenly stopped and rough voices howled above the storm his dream fluttered away on misty wings until all that remained was the smell of home, and even that was being rinsed away.

"Fili?" He asked, not quite ready to leave the warm spot beneath his brothers chin in order to see what was happening.

"We've stopped at a town gate," Fili replied, shifting so he was nearly half covering Kili with his own body. His eyes fixed on the men that gestured back toward them. 

"Fili? What's happening?" 

"Stay still," he hissed and the next thing Kili heard was Fili grunt as a large finger poked at him through the bars of their cage.

"Pretty little things aren't they? Foolish though, caught them prancing around Lake Town, in a tavern while we were passing through." One of the men said. "Think they're worth anything?"

"To the right buyer you could get anything you wanted for them," another man answered and the first chuckled darkly as they moved away, their voices fading into the background.

"Fili, what are they talking about?" 

"Nothing, ignore them," Fili said, though a sick thought entered his mind. Buyer? So they intended to sell them. He took a deep breath as the card began to move again and the gates of the town were opened. He ignored the leering of the guards as the cart rolled within and the gates closed behind them.  
The men steered immediately to an Inn and the mules were brought into the stable, the main cart, which was much more like a caravan, detached and left outside while their little cage was rolled into the stable as well. 

"Better be good," one of the men growled and they covered the bars with a heavy piece of fabric, leaving Fili and Kili in darkness.

Morning came too soon and so did the gnawing feel of hunger pains. It'd been nearly a day since they'd eaten and as the mules were hooked up and their cage latched on to the end it didn't look like they would get any food. The night had gave them two things, warmth, so much so that they had nearly dried and privacy from the outside world that they were forced to bear while they traveled. The storm had ebbed away around midnight and daylight brought a soggy land, evidently still cold, their breaths clearly visible. 

They huddled in a corner of the cage, shivering uncontrollably and continued to shiver as the hours passed. Exhausted, Kili leaned heavily against Fili, curled on his side, facing his brother, at one point laying on the straw in attempt to withstand the icy wind that swept over the land, ruffling their hair and chilling them to the bone. Again Kili slept, finding rest against Fili's chest. Soon a town loomed ahead, seeming to rise out of the flat plaines. As they drew closer Fili quickly realized it was no town, but instead a city, with massive gates that gaped open.

Pulling within nobody spared a second glance at them, even caged not one eyelash was batted. The people looked quite dreary, downcast and tired, the men looked rough and out of all the people they were the ones who took notice. Fili didn't like their gazes, searching and cold as they passed. They turned down a street and the heated looks disappeared. Fili wasn't sure it was a good thing but for now it was, for now while Kili still slept beside him, chestnut hair spilling over his shoulders and straw. He looked perfectly peaceful, too peaceful and Fili was afraid to let anybody see his brother in such a vulnerable state. 

"Kili," he murmured and suddenly, as if on cue, they stopped. The men jumped down from the leading caravan and Fili glared as they neared. 

"Now, now," one of them said. "Be good or else."

Then the cage was open and Fili kicked as they dragged him from the straw, from Kili who was blinking bleary eyes, not quite understanding what was happening. 

"C'mon, blondie, don't struggle now," the man who had him by his tunic said, there was a second more of struggle before something was tugged over his head and tightened at the neck. Fili gasped. He felt as though he was suffocating and it only made him kick harder until a large hand circled around his throat, squeezing in warning.

"Keep fighting and we'll stick the other one." 

Fili stopped immediately, going limp as he was hauled over someones shoulder and carried away.

"Kili!" He cried but received no answer.

So many scents. Perfume, rotting, food, sweat, as though there were a mass of bodies all piled into one small space, and the sounds. Crying, shouting, the voice of men here and the clink of what sounded like chains, heavy as whoever wore them walked.

"Got a feisty one, though he's calmed," the man holding him announced as they entered a different area, more quiet, pleasing scents wafting up from somewhere.

"Good, good, strip him and give him a dunk." Said a voice not so unkind as the others but more prim and proper, also rushed. Fili's eyes went wide as his tunics were swiftly cut from him, his under layer not fairing any better as it too was lost, his boots pulled off and the fabric over his head removed as well. 

He opened his mouth to demand what was going on but a moment later found himself being dunked into a pool of hot water without warning. Hands pulled at his hair, tugging his braids out, pouring something soapy on his head and then he was dunked a few more times to rinse. They pulled him out half drowned, coughing and soaking wet, hair plastered to any inch of skin available as he stood where they set him, trembling as thorough hands with cloth dried him.

"He's due in ten minutes," somebody said from the entrance to the room. The next few minutes were confusion, somebody drying his hair, while another spread something sweet over him, oils it felt like, and one more cutting the leather still binding his arms behind his back in favour of cuffs around his wrists linked to cuffs around his ankles, a heavy chain between the set. Then the black fabric was again pulled over his head and a few more, much more airy, fabrics were wrapped around him.

The next moment the fabric was being pulled from his head and beside him he heard: "Fili!"

There was a collective gasp and Fili realized they were in front of an audience, Kili standing next to him in similar fashion, chains, pampered and smelling good, a silky blue material forming a faux tunic that could easily be removed or pushed aside to reveal his nakedness.

"Fili," Kili uttered, shrinking as a man strode onto the makeshift stage. 

"It's okay," Fili assured, pressing against Kili's side in hopes of calming the other. It wasn't going to be okay, he knew it already, even as the man began to talk.

"Two Dwarves, presumably from Erebor, found in Lake Town. Neither are damaged, both in good health and," the man paused turning to gesture at them both. "Look at them, you're never to come across two such as these, gems amongst stones I'd say. They go as a pair, starting bid five hundred gold."

As the men in the crowd started calling out numbers the man on stage continued to speak.

"Young both of them, blonde one a little bit older but just as sweet, we can assure you these two can fulfil all your fantasies, naughty or otherwise and would make a great addition to your collection."

"Fili," Kili whimpered. He wished he could hide, take cover from the hungry looks coming from the crowd, he know understood Thorin's distrust of them, they were monsters, evil and it was only further proven when the man speaking tugged Kili forward by the chain connecting his wrists and ankles.

He stumbled and heard Fili shout 'no' but nobody heeded his brother as he was lead forward. The man crouched down.

"Now open your mouth like a good little Dwarf," he said menacingly before prying Kili's mouth open with one hand, shoving two fingers in after he had done so. "See now, they are also obedient, and we guarantee they will be fully submissive to all your whims. On another note, perfect teeth, there's seems to be not one flaw they possess!"

When the man released Kili he stumbled backward, finding little comfort when he reached Fili's side again. Little was better than none, however. 

"You're not hurt?" Fili asked urgently.

Kili shook his head. "No, he only put his fingers in my mouth..."

He felt rather violated and wanted to spit but didn't dare, not with this group, not when he didn't know the consequences.

They weren't paying attention to the bidding, at least not until one bid was called and it abruptly ended. The number was outrageous, but there was no time to dwell on that as they were ushered off the stage, tripping over the chains. The man who'd bought them, or so they were told by snickering men who reached out to grab at them, was a fiend, popular by the ways he broke his toys in. 

He didn't look particularly nasty, just bulky with hard steel eyes and an expression that didn't flinch even as he surveyed what he had bought for the first time. Starting with Fili he ran his fingers through the others hair, tugging here and there, working to his mouth, opening it and inspecting his teeth then moving on, down, checking each joint as if making sure his purchase really wasn't broken prior. The whole thing was very uncomfortable, Fili stood ridged, stilled, averting his gaze as large hands found his thighs, squeezing then crawling up to his waist, and stomach. When the man was satisfied he started on Kili, doing the same, touching and checking for any abnormalities. 

When he was finished they were lead away by two servants while he paid. They were loaded into a straw carrier, drawn by a horse and there they huddled together. It wasn't long before their buyer emerged, climbed onto the front and gave the horse a slap of the reigns and they were off. 

"Fili," Kili said quietly, afraid to let the man hear them talking. "I'm... I'm afraid."

"I know," Fili replied gently, pulling Kili to him, thankful that at least their arms were before them, not bound behind them. "Don't worry, Thorin will find us."

"But what if he doesn't?" Kili asked, sounding as though he were on the verge of tears. "What if he doesn't find us in time, this man, his intentions are not noble, not by a long shot."

Fili remained silent for a few moments, Kili was right. None of the men in there had had any noble intentions. They all just wanted - he pushed the thought away. Perhaps this man was different, maybe he didn't want _that_. 

"Don't worry, Kili," he said and hugged his brother the best he could. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Their buyers estate was huge, obviously he was very wealthy, if the amount he spent to purchase them was any indication. When they came to a stop the two servants lead them inside to a large inner more chamber. When they entered Kili shifted closer to Fili, grasping his brothers arm with both hands, shying away from the people within. 

There were women and men, all beautiful, even an Elf here and there. They were decorated with jewelry and glossy silks that either were tailored to fit snug to shapely bodies or hang gracefully loose. Each of them wore a fine chain of gold or platinum that wound around their necks, gemstones or diamonds an addition to the chains. 

The colours of the room were shockingly bright. Reds, oranges, purples, greens, even shades Fili and Kili had never seen before and it didn't end at just the walls or the outfits. They laid on satin beds, or plush blankets strewn around the room. In all honestly they looked quite content, most happy even despite their clear status.

All were slaves and this no doubt was their buyers harem, a cornucopia of men, women and elves. Fili realized soon that there were no dwarves. 

The servants led them on, through the room and to another. 

"Bathe," one of them said, she was a lean elegant lady, a bright sapphire dangling from the chain around her neck. "He doesn't like the perfumes the trade so dearly loves to rub all over it's merchandise." 

When neither of them moved she sighed. "This will not go any easier if I need to call someone in to help. Just do it yourselves and save the pain for later."

Fili raised an eyebrow at her last few words but didn't argue. He sucked in a lungful of air as he let the green fabric they had wound around him fall to the floor, Kili following in his foot steps, the sorry excuse for a blue tunic soon falling as well. 

She didn't seem particularly interested in either of them but she kept a watchful eye as they sunk into the large bath, rinsing themselves. They were handed a scentless soap and both quickly washed up. When they were finished she gave them a sniff, her nose slightly upturned as she did before handing them something to dry with. Hair still damp they stood there, unsure of what was expected of them next.

"You'll be trained together," she said at last, "I'll be at every session, for your benefit and safety."

Kili looked at his feet as she spoke. His skin prickled when she finished, an eerie silence descending upon them all. 

When neither of them spoke she turned, beckoning them with one hand. 

"Wait, do we get anything to wear?" Fili spoke up suddenly. 

She turned, smiled, chuckling some. "Of course not." Before exiting the room. 

Nobody gave them a second glance as they walked through the room, though Kili blushed deeply, wishing he had something to wear, even if it was just silks or velvet or satin. Heck, he'd wear rags right about now but there was no such luck. She lead them to a large hall where she said they'd dine every night, morning and afternoon, as would the rest of the harem. She also said for the first four days while being trained they would dine naked, walk around the estate naked and attend their sessions naked. Something about humility she said but Fili nor Kili cared or wanted to understand the reasons. 

"We won't sleep with them?" Kili asked when she said questions were allowed. 

"After your training, yes, but before, no. You'll have your own room and bed. Unfortunately, there's no room to give you both your own, new ones coming in everyday from around Middle Earth, so I hope you don't mind sharing."

Neither objected and Kili shifted a little closer to Fili, wanting to hold his brothers hand but the chains still made it awkward.

"What about our chains?" Kili inquired, lifting his wrists.

"Those will come off in a few minutes," she replied then ended the questions and lead them to their shared room. It was small, comfortably small with a bed that looked just big enough to fit them both.

"I'll leave you two," she said, turning to leave.

"You haven't told us your name." Fili said and she shrugged.

"Nor have you told me yours."

Fili exchanged a look with Kili.

"I'm Fili," he said, "and this is my brother, Kili."

She offered them a sad smile.

"Asha," she said, "now stay put, I'll be sending someone to release you both from your chains."

Then she left, shutting the door behind her. Fili tried not to scoff. Stay put, she had said, yet they both clearly heard the door lock.

Asha hadn't lied and moments later the chains were gone. When the man who had freed them left, the door again locking, Kili sat on the bed and wrapped himself in the top layer. It wasn't uncommon for Dwarves to bathe together and there certainly was no shame in it but this wasn't Erebor, though nobody had had any particular interest in them it felt worse, more violating. Fili sat next to Kili, smiling to himself as his brothers arms snaked out from the bundle he had become to pull the sheet around him.

"Thank you," he murmured, Kili didn't reply save for leaning against Fili's side. His head resting on Fili's shoulder. They stayed like for a while, eventually moving to lay on the bed. It was a tight fit but they worked it out, Fili with his back against the wall, Kili shamelessly pressed into his brothers arms, the layers between them felt segregating but neither complained, this was the most comfortable they had been in days.

They dozed off, hours later coming to when Asha reappeared, beckoning them to dinner. Reluctantly they shed the blanket and sheet and followed. Kili's head was bowed as they entered the long hall, his hair falling over his face, hiding his fear and embarrassment. Fili fared a bit better, but not much as they found their places, nobody looked at them but from across the spanning table one pair of eyes stared. When he dared to look up he found it was their buyer, lips set in a firm line, eyes just as cold as they had been the first meeting. Fili could only hold his gaze for so long before averting it, drawing his legs up to his chest as Kili had done and beginning to eat.

The table was full of joyous talk, things that didn't matter, the new colours and fabrics being imported, specially commissioned from Elves, or kingdoms far away. Neither of them spoke, merely listening, some of the slaves to their left and right even boasted about being selected for something that Fili didn't quite understand. It became quite apparent when their buyer stood up, the table going quiet. He gestured to one side, a perfect spot on the floor just elevated so everyone could see.

The slaves who had boasted had giant smiles as they rose, gracefully making their way over. One was a slender human male, his skin olive in the light, his hair dark and eyes smouldering; the other was a tall elf, the lightest of sun kissed blonde hair spilling over his shoulders in fancy ringlets, his wrists and ankles were decorated with bracelets that clinked together as he moved. 

Kili stared in fascination, it was hard to deny their beauty, even more so when their lips met, a sort of battle between the two. The elf won and the human gave an exaggerated gasp as he was lowered to the floor, his back arching delicately when the elf moved between his legs. There was anticipating in the air, so thick Fili was sure he could take a knife and cut it but it broke with excited giggles, the elf licking and nipping the inside of the others thigh, teasingly getting closer and closer to his goal. 

Kili looked away when the elf found his mark, the swollen flesh lying patient against the humans stomach. The groan that escaped made him feel extremely uncomfortable and the cheering that followed from the table even more so. 

"Fili," he whispered, afraid to break the spell everyone seemed under. "Fili, I don't like it."

"Hush," Fili replied, he could feel eyes on them and knew if he looked up it'd be their buyer, perhaps smug at seeing Kili in such discomfort. "Don't look, keep eating."

Kili nodded and obediently continued eating, though he had a hard time keeping it down as a different sound reached his ears, a sort of wet squelching and when he foolishly looked up he nearly lost his dinner.

When dinner ended, Asha led them back to their room. Kili trailing behind some, he still felt queasy. Fili offered him a hand and he gratefully took it, following his brother. They walked in silence but when they were almost there Kili spoke.

"Will we be expected to do that?" He asked, voice shaking. 

Asha didn't turn as she replied, "Eventually, yes. All of the harem are expected to do it at least once."

"But on display?" Kili murmured, stepping closer to Fili, their nudity be damned.

"Yes, there is a pleasure to exploiting yourself to the others, a sort of power. Didn't you feel it?"

Kili didn't reply. Yes, he had felt it and around him the others had relished in it. 

She left them at their room and Kili eagerly laid out on the bed, shifting as Fili followed. He nuzzled close to his brother, this time a sheet only between them, the thick blanket on top of both. 

"Do you think that happens every meal?" He asked tentatively, somewhat afraid of the answer.

Against him Fili shrugged, wrapping an arm over Kili. "At this point I think anything could happen," he replied, lips moving against Kili's hair. "Just don't think about it, get some rest." He purposely held off the 'I think we'll be needing it tomorrow.' from his sentence. It was obvious Kili was already worried, no need to make him more nervous and on edge. Besides, sleep would do them good and with full stomachs it wasn't hard to fall into darkness.

Breakfast was a more sober affair and to Kili's happiness there wasn't a rerun of the night before. When it was over the harem dispersed and servants took the plates and remaining food away. Asha met them at the entrance to the hall, his face oddly grim before she saw them. She promptly lit up when they approached her. 

"Today is your first lesson," she said but didn't give away what it was as they walked to a section of the estate they hadn't been too. It was only a few halls down and when they entered it seemed quite normal. Just a plain room with nothing in it, two doors on the far end. Asha stepped forward, pressing a few strands of Kili's hair behind his ears, offering him a curt smile before doing the same for Fili. It almost felt like a sad gesture, like she was readying them for something she couldn't control.

"Now remember," she said and took a step back as the two doors on the end opened. Four heavy set men entered and Kili shrunk behind Fili, his brothers body going rigid. "I'm here for your benefit and above all else your safety. Be calm and you'll both be fine."

"What is this?" Fili asked, reaching back in an protective gesture, standing in front of Kili. He glared at the men as they drew near and by the time he noticed the leather it was too late. They might have been strong and fit against other Dwarves but against men there was no contest. Fili found himself face first on the floor, pinned by one while another tied his arms behind his back. The leather was soft but it still bit and in the background he heard Asha saying, "Be careful with them."

He tried to kick the men away but they only laughed, speaking with rough voices as they pried his legs open and poured something cold and slick, oil he briefly thought, down the cleft of his backside. He bucked and they ended up wasting half, that of which spilled onto the floor or his lower back.

"No, no," Fili said, not realizing he was begging until cruel fingers forced their way inside, opening him up with a practiced but clumsy precision. His pleas died on his lips as pain exploded within him, he worried his bottom lip hard in order to keep from screaming - something which he soon found Kili couldn't do for from somewhere behind him his brother was wailing and not a second later a slap echoed through the room and Kili went quiet, reduced to whimpers. They didn't bother long with fingering him open. There was a brief respite, just enough time for Fili to suck in a shuddering breath before something much larger tore into him. Tears spilled over his cheeks and a thin strand of saliva stretched from his lips to the floor, his mouth open but unable to make any sound as he was split in two. 

"A-Asha," he finally managed, voice a shell of what it usually was. "Asha, please," he begged, pleaded. When she moved into his view Fili could do nothing but accept the sadness in her eyes, and the gentle manner in which her fingers combed through his hair. 

"It'll be over soon," she promised, "just breathe Fili, breathe."

He felt betrayed by her. How could she do this to them? How could she stand there and condone rape? Fili shut his eyes and pressed his forehead to the floor. He couldn't hear Kili anymore and that scared him but he didn't have the strength to voice it, not when the body above him switched. He choked as he was breached again, this time harder and a large hand grasped his hair, tugging it and pulling his head back at an awkward angle.

"He can't breathe properly," Asha said from beside him, her voice was stern and the man laughed but released him and Fili's head fell back to the floor. "If you damage either of them beyond repair you'll have to answer to him."

Her warning was clear enough and then blessedly it was over. Fili laid there limp, a cold sweat covering his body, face wet and hair plastered to it. He felt paralyzed, and he didn't have to stand or have Asha tell him that he wouldn't be able to walk properly for at least a full day. 

The men left moments later after finishing, the two who had been with his brother dumping Kili unceremoniously to the floor in front of Fili. None bothered to unbind them and Fili pulled weakly at the leather as he stared at Kili. He now knew why he hadn't heard him thorough the whole ordeal. A bruise was forming on the side of Kili's face and in addition to having his arms pulled behind his back, they had gagged him as well. 

Asha first untied the gag then went to work on undoing the knots in the leather holding Fili's arms captive. 

"F-Fili," Kili uttered, his mouth dry, voice hoarse - even with the gag he had still screamed. 

"I'm here," Fili replied, cursing that Asha was taking so long and then the leather came free and his arms fell limp at his sides. 

"You should stay still," she warned, the healers would arrive soon. 

Fili didn't listen to her. Using all his remaining strength he crawled to Kili. He couldn't gather his brother up but he did what his ebbing strength would allow him and that was to simply fall beside his teary brother while Asha worked to unbind him.

"Kili, I'm sorry," he said, voice a whisper. "I-I didn't think it'd be done like this..."

A sob escaped Kili as Asha released him and he shifted, toppling over onto his side, facing Fili. 

"It's not your fault," he managed. A look of terror passed over his eyes and Fili saw the white clad people only when it was too late. They pressed a cloth with something earthy smelling to his nose and mouth and he knew nothing more.

They woke up to find they had slept the entire day away. Two plates of food had been delivered to them, left near the door. Both were hungry but neither wanted to move from there positions. Fili was curled protectively around Kili, his arms around his brothers waist. There was nothing in between them now, just skin on skin but it was warm and comforting even after the events of the morning. Fili pressed his face to Kili's hair, just enjoying the scent of it. Funny how in the depths of despair and hurt there were still the little things that kept one going. 

Against him Kili shifted, stretching. Both were numb after being treated by the estate healers, on the mend they assumed though if they moved to fast or bent the wrong way a spike of pain lodged itself into their backs. Asha hadn't visited them yet, maybe she sensed the betrayal they felt towards her. Regardless neither cared, just content to sleep in each others arms, try to recover. 

As day ebbed into night they finally moved, gathering the food up. They sat on the bed while they ate. It wasn't nearly enough, not after everything plus sleeping throughout the day but it would have to do. They returned the plates to where they found them then curled up in the bed again, Kili laying over Fili's chest this time, his face at the base of his brothers throat. 

Morning came too fast. Asha ushered them to breakfast where a few other slaves looked at them curiously. Apparently news of their first session had passed down the ranks. Fili didn't like the way they stared, however, and glared back at them until they looked away. Kili tried to just ignore them, picking at his food as though he weren't hungry. In the end he ate all the sweet fruit and doughy flat cakes set before him. They weren't looking forward to whatever Asha had planned this time around. When they met her they were both still limping though their state was much improved thanks to whatever the healers had given them. 

She lead to yet another part of the estate, this time venturing outside into the sunlight to reach a part not attached to the main building. A few guests were pulling in, presumably to visit their buyer. Fili heard whispers as they passed, shocked at their nudity and it was then that Fili even remembered. Strange how accustomed they had become to walking completely naked. Nobody within batted an eyelash but out in the real world it wasn't decent and only perverts dared to do it. 

It was red when they entered the disconnected building. The walls painted red and the scent of sex laid heavy in the air. From further in there were cries and moans and noises neither could place - at least not until they entered. The walls were littered were devices Kili had never seen before and he stared hard a them, wondering their purpose before they strode into the main area. 

Here other slaves knelt on the ground, some dangled from the ceiling, all were tied, intricate knots littering the ropes that bound their taunt bodies and at each, one to two men, leathered masked, whips or other things to cause pain in their hands. Kili froze, grabbing Fili's hand as fear threatened to overtake him but Asha patiently urged them on, deeper and deeper until they were in the midst of it all. It was then they realized the slaves weren't crying just in pain but in pleasure too, nearly all were aroused to the point of bursting, men and women, no elves in this section, and all were begging or crying for more.

"Here you'll learn the merits of pleasure during pain," Asha said, her voice cutting through the noise. "Again I am here for your benefit and safety. This should be easier than the first session. Just submit, do not fight and I'll be right here to guide you both along."

Somehow she managed to pursued them into willingly being secured to a wall of wood in the middle. They were cuffed, soft leather lining each cuff as not to hurt them. Asha moved away and Kili glanced over his shoulder to see a masked man approaching. 

All calm he might've had was thrown away and he began to struggle against his bonds, fighting with all his might - it only hurt more as the whip the man wielded bit into the flesh of his back. 

"Try not to scar them," Asha said from the sidelines, though the bite of the whip didn't differ in force as it landed across Kili's shoulders, drawing a howl of pain from him. Five lashes later, only five, his knees buckled and he looked down to see drops of blood from his back on the floor. Little beads of red that seemed to devilishly wink at him as another last landed. 

"Enough," Asha said from where beyond his view and Kili's head hung between his forearms as a thick body pressed against him. It was no doubt the man who'd been whipping him and as much as he'd like to struggle there was nothing left in him. Nothing but pain that seemed to have hold over his whole body.

"Please," he said, but his voice was either drowned out by the noise or the man didn't care. A hand reached between his legs and Kili shut his eyes as fingers fondled him. He resisted the urge to puke as he grew hard. 

"No, stop," he said over and over again like a mantra. His body was betraying him and, gods, he was ashamed. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He tried to block out Fili's voice beside him, speaking to him urgently, and then there was Asha who wasn't saying anything but he could feel her eyes on him. 

Then there was something slick and his eyes opened, widened in shock. Oil. With too little time to register what was about to happen he screamed, a hand coming to press two large fingers into his open mouth as the man thrust into him.

"Don't fight it," Asha now said, "pain and pleasure are meant to mix, together they create something more, something bitter and sweet at the same time."

Kili cried openly, his head titled back as the man both pounded into him and kept him painfully hard, that one hand continuously stroking him. He didn't care for Asha's words, only caring to think about this newest betrayal and so soon after the first. He ached all over but there was no relief and suddenly he was screaming, no wailing, no - moaning as he came his legs fully giving out as the man pulled away, leaving him shockingly empty and alone. He leaned heavily against the wall for what seemed like hours before Asha released him, letting him fall to the floor in a heap of tired and sore muscles, his back hurt greatly but there was something else. Above it all, the noise, the smells the pain, there was a distinct pleasure, even as the whip bit into his brothers back and Fili's cry was added to the cacophony. Kili curled up on himself, he didn't want to hear it, see it, or feel it. He wanted it to be over, that and the confusion of what he had felt, raw pain and pleasure mixing so perfectly. He failed to stomach the idea of actually enjoying what happened to him and ended up emptying the last meal he'd eaten at Asha's feet. 

She calmly stroked his hair as she called for a clean up, in the background the masked man continued his work; thoroughly fucking Fili as the mess Kili had made was washed away.

"You both are being moved," Asha said two days later. Kili had sustained worse injuries to his back than Fili but they were still both bandaged up. Today it'd come off and they'd join the rest of the harem. It was an exciting thought as well as a frightening one. There'd be no more sessions but there would be expectations. Fili and Kili weren't ready to be on display, mostly didn't want to be on display for others to watch as they did something intimate. Of course it wasn't the same as their sessions, being raped wasn't love, neither was having pain and pleasure forced onto them. 

"I'll bring you your attire, then see you off," she continued. A sad look crossed her face. "I do what I'm trained to do. I've no choice in the matter just as you both have no choice. I do not condone rape and it's not by my methods that you two were introduced to that aspect of your lives. It is our masters bidding. I'm truly sorry for all you've been through but after today you won't be hearing from me again. I hope that at least gives you both some peace of mind."

Neither of them spoke as she turned and left. So it all came down to this. They'd be released into the general harem and then what? Kili didn't want to think of it. What had they learned from Asha's training? To be quiet while they were fucked and to take pain as pleasure. Submission was the main point and if they had that they had it all. 

Kili leaned against Fili, resting his head on his brothers shoulder.

"It's been nearly a week," he sighed, "do you think Thorin will yet come?"

Fili had no answer to Kili's question. All he could do was turn and hug his younger brother, try to assure him with nothing but contact. There had to be hope. 

They wouldn't be left to rot here, treated as glorified whores to nameless man with steel eyes. They broke apart when Asha returned. In her arms were two silky robes. One was deep maroon with golden links around the waist. Asha helped Fili into it and when it was on it was evident somebody had put a lot of thought into what would suit them most because Fili's light hair cascading over the shoulders and was a stark contrast, the gold links dangling at the waist matching as well. It wasn't tight but it also wasn't overly flowing and somehow it worked perfectly - Fili looked much like a work of art, the back of it was open, revealing the healing lashs on his back where the bandages had come away, the fabric tapered down to his lower back where it closed up completely, giving just a hint of what hid underneath.

The other fabric Asha had brought with her was a dark emerald, very rich in colour but still conservative and not over the top. The outfit itself was vastly different from Fili's open backed tunic like get up. At the shoulders were normally there'd be fabric but instead there were light silver chains that laid over Kili's shoulders and gave him the impression of something more fragile than he actually was. It bunched at the hips and got thinner as it reached his knees, becoming so thin and light it was near transparent. The sides were cut into, leaving him bare at those areas. Again it was a teasing glimpse. 

Once dressed Asha led them to the harem room, that same one they had passed through the first day. It felt strange to walk into the room wearing silks and this time they were openly stared at, the other slaves murmuring amongst themselves as Asha brought them to a corner. 

"What about the chains?" Kili asked, surprised that he found himself a little jealous of the others who wore the beautiful made designs around their necks. 

"You earn those during your first night with the master," she explained, "anything extra you receive are gifts."

"And what of this master of ours?" Fili asked boldly, "should we expect a visit soon?"

Asha laughed, "You should expect to be visiting soon, when he calls you will go to chambers no matter what time of day or night, you will obey him, please him and whatever else he desires you will do. Only address him as 'Master' unless he requests otherwise. Sometimes guests come and wish for a bedwarmer, with you both being so new I doubt he'll call for you but there may come a time when he'll require you to accompany his guests. In that case you treat them like they are him. Do you understand?"

With the other slaves eyeing them intensely Fili bowed his head in understand. "Yes."

Kili copied his movement, nodding his understanding. 

Asha smiled. "Good. I wish you the best, Fili, Kili," she said, turned and left them to the curious gazes of the harem. 

They curled up together in the corner, the soft rug of fur beneath them making for a rather nice bed. With Kili between the wall and Fili he shut his eyes. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad, maybe he could get used to this.

Hours later after dinner the call came and a elegant male servant ushered them up. Guiding them to their masters chambers he left them at the door, instructing them to knock once then enter. 

Fili rapped his knuckles against the door. Before they could enter on their own terms a deep, husky, voice bid them within.

"Come," their Master said and both had to suppress a shiver of unease as they strode into the room.

He was just as they remembered, bulky with muscle, eyes like steel, face grim. He had a light dusting of curly hair on his head, not overly short but not long either. And he lounged on his bed, a very obvious bulge in his trousers. They walked into the room, shutting the door behind them when he bid them to. 

"My, my," he rumbled, eyes softening in the slightest. "I've never owned Dwarves and for good reason. But I'm most pleased to add you both to my collection, rare gems that you are."

They hesitated, unsure how to respond and thankfully he didn't give them a chance to reply because he stood and walked to them. Crouching down he reached out, gripping Fili's jaw with his hand, turning his head this way and that. And then he leaned in and Fili gave an uncharacteristic squeak as the mans lips found his. His mouth opened of its own accord, that submissive drive that had been pounded into him taking over. Beside him Kili shifted uncomfortably and the man released Fili in favour of pulling Kili to him with one arm, a hand pressing to one of his bared sides, fingers slipping into the silk.

He pressed a chaste kiss to Kili before standing, laying Kili out onto the bed, turning only to gather Fili up and add him to the plush mattress. He surveyed his find, how perfect they looked against ebony blankets and bear furs.

"Your names?" He asked, bowing his head to detach the gold links around Fili's waist in order to push the maroon fabric up, revealing the dwarves thighs. 

"F-Fili," came a nervous reply.

"No need to be scared, I won't hurt you."

Fili brought a hand to his mouth as lips found the tender inside of his legs, nibbling and teasing until Fili couldn't deny his arousal anymore as it formed an obvious tent in the maroon fabric. 

"I see Asha trained you well," the man said, smirking against his thigh and then he rose and moved to Kili.

"And your name?" He asked.

Kili trembled beneath his gaze. 

"Kili," he said averting his eyes.

A large hand ran down his chest, then two hands on his sides, lower to his hips where he was hiked up so only his shoulders and head laid against the bed. 

The dark emerald fabric fell away, bunching at his chest. His face heated as he stared up at the man. What did he intend to do? A mouth found his hip, tongue flickering out to lick his skin. He reached out sideways, grabbing Fili's arm and squeezed. 

"This has never been done to you has it?" The man asked, licking his lips, staring between the two of them. When neither replied he laughed, "You were so afraid when you entered, what did you expect?"

Again neither replied and teeth found Kili's hip. He gasped, eyes going wide as the man moved further down and suddenly a tongue was running over his semi-hard cock. Kili whimpered beneath the ministrations, refusing to let his hips buck - but oh, how bad he wanted it. 

"P-please," he murmured though he didn't know if he was begging for more or if he wanted the man to stop. More he decided when he was set back down on the bed, large hands twisting him around so he was on his hands and knees. He bulked, wanting to disappear into the blankets and furs if only to escape the hungry gaze that traveled over his back. 

"Stay," the man finally said and Kili held still while the man moved back to Fili. He watched with fascination as Fili was completely disrobed and flipped onto his stomach. The man pointedly looked at Kili.

"Watch," he said and Kili obeyed.

Next the man reached around for something and when Kili saw what it was he felt a stab of fear. A vile of oil which he poured generously on his fingers.

"Now relax," the man breathed into Fili's ear before wiggling his fingers inside. Kili watched Fili flinch but something about it was different, he seemed to relax faster and by the look on his face Kili assumed it was very different from the brutal fucking with next to no preparation they had endured before.

A few minutes passed and somehow beneath their master Fili writhed, his blonde hair having fallen over his face, his head bowed as he moaned. Fingers continue to move, reaching deep before pulling out, it seemed likes before they retreated altogether and were replaced by the mans hard cock. Again he applied a generous amount of oil before delving deep, causing Fili to scream as the body above him pushed in to the hilt. 

"That's it," their master said as he fucked Fili, petting the others light hair while he did so. Soon Fili was burying his face in the blankets, moaning as the slap of skin on skin sounded loud in the room. "Just a bit more."

The man pulled up, bringing Fili's hips with him, he wound his hand around, stroking the dwarves neglected arousal until Fili was bucking madly into the hand holding him. 

"L-let me," he said, keening. "Oh, please let me come."

"Of course you can," the man said, biting down hard on Fili's shoulder and Kili could almost feel the emotion and pleasure that washed over his brother in waves, rendering the blonde weak in the arms. He collapsed to the bed when their master released him, the mans cock sliding evenly from his body.  
He gave Fili a pat on the backside before moving to Kili.

"Waiting so patiently," he said affectionally, wetting his fingers with oil.

He fucked Kili the same as he did Fili, if not a little harder, a little more demanding. When he was finished he pressed a few kisses to the chestnut haired dwarfs shoulder. Then burying the two within the furs and fabrics of his bed, he followed suit, gathering both of their sleepy forms to him. They naturally curled around each other and were too tired to care about his presence.

They would become his favourites. He knew it already, the elves and men and even the beautiful voluptuous women were no match for the adorable stoutness of his dwarven pair. He was already planning what day they'd perform for the others when he too fell into a deep, sated sleep.

 

**Epilogue**

Time was a strange thing. Four full moons had passed since they'd first arrived at the estate. Right now the moon flickered through a window, drowning them in moon shine as Kili gasped, moaned. He tugged Fili's hair. 

"Hurry," he cried and his brother picked up the pace. Kili's toes curled as he came, shuddering and pumping himself to completion as Fili continued to pound into him. It was over within a few more moments and as Fili pressed a hungry kiss to Kili's lips the moon vanished behind a wandering cloud and the watching group immediately began to whisper to each other. 

Fili and Kili returned to the table after donning their clothes, both making sure the fine bejewelled chains around their necks were still in place. They had received them after that first night with Hydir, their master. They were by far the most beautiful of the lot, Fili's was woven into a braid of three colours, bronze, silver and gold, and long strands hung down unevenly, rubies and sapphires hanging from them. Kili's was thicker, not braided but carefully positioned chains of yellow gold and platinum. Nothing hung from his, instead the sapphires and emeralds were hooked to sit evenly within the chains themselves, a few diamonds winking occationsally in the light. 

They had become Hydir's favourites. The harem room was a distant memory now, they practically lived in their masters chambers. In all honesty it was a comfortable life, the only thing required from them were their bodies and that was easy enough to give. Submitting at first had been the hard part, now it can naturally, they submitted to each other, to Hydir and to other slaves if Hydir wanted it. Usually he didn't and they were left to themselves or to him.  
Unlike other slaves who were sometimes given tasks around the estate these days or brought to the auction to be sold, Fili and Kili had lots of spare time to themselves. 

Now they sat finishing their dinner. When they were done they stood and headed back to their masters chambers, he promptly followed them, a large smile on his face. He had a surprise for them. Recently Kili had admitted to liking bondage and he begged for somebody to hold his arms down, or tie them behind his back. This night Hydir had rope at the ready, leather and whatever else might catch the young dwarfs fancy. 

When he entered his chambers the two were lounging on the bed but when they saw the look on his face Kili whined: "I'm too tired."

He was somewhat annoyed, their little display during dinner had gotten him hard but he supposed he could remedy that by either fucking one of them whether they liked it or not or calling on another slave to tend to him. He debated on what to do when he heard a crash and a collective gasp. 

"Where are they?!" Someone yelled. "I know they're here."

Hydir glanced at Fili and Kili who had perked up and were staring at each other with wide eyes. 

"Stay here," Hydir commanded but they both stood.

"Let us accompany you," they begged and he shrugged, deciding it would do no harm.

He was quite shocked to see a group of Dwarves standing in the middle of the main hall, swords, axes, everything and anything drawn at the ready - even a slingshot.

"Who are you?" He asked as he neared and the lead one, dressed in furs and a blue tunic, stepped forward, his eyes full of shock. 

"Fili! Kili!" He exclaimed then scowled as neither of the two raced towards his open arms.

"Is it really you?" Fili asked.

"We... we thought you had forgotten about us." Kili added.

"No, of course I didn't forget about you!" The dwarf exclaimed and Hydir put his arms out in front of Fiili and Kili.

"I don't know who you are but you must leave," he said firmly. 

The dwarf laughed. "You will not tell me to leave, I am Thorin Oakenshield," he hissed, hand going to the hilt of the sword at his hip. "King of Erebor. And those are my nephews."

Hydir didn't reply right away and the two at his side took the opportunity to cautiously move forward. 

"C'mon lads," a tall dwarf with a bare head marked with ink beckoned. Hydir took a step forward as if to grab them and pull them back but it was the wrong move and the dwarves swarmed. Fili and Kili were engulfed and suddenly they stood before Thorin, their eyes still wide, bodies trembling. 

Thorin touched both their faces, casting a disgusted look at the collars around their necks. 

He then set his eyes on Hydir and growled, "How _dare_ you defile them."

Hydir watched as his two favourites were coddled into the center of the group, heavy jackets other dwarves wore being hung around their shoulders, a scarf going to Fili and a particularly funny looking hat going to Kili. 

"I didn't -" Hydir started though he sensed this dwarf would not be fooled. 

"Please," Fili said, touching Thorin's shoulder. "Let's just leave, you'll gain nothing by killing him."

The dwarves stood there for a moment before Thorin released the hilt of his sword and scowled at Hydir. His eyes seemed to say if Hydir put one foot out of line he'd bring the army of Erebor to destroy him. And he didn't doubt the Dwarven King. 

It was strange to step outside and go beyond the gate of the estate, it was strange to wear boots and the heavy clothing donated by the others. As they walked Thorin spoke, explaining what had took him so long, how the trade had ways of keeping people from tracking purchases. But neither of them were listening. Kili reached out and Fili took his hand.

Somewhere in the depths of his memory Fili remembered telling Kili to hang on because Thorin _would_ find them. He turned his face to the starry sky and moved so that he had an arm hidden beneath the dwarven clothing Kili wore, wrapped around his waist. 

"We did it," he murmured oblivious of the dwarves walking around them.

"What did we do?" Kili asked, feeling a little lost - rightfully so, after having their whole beings torn down and remade for one purpose... going back to Erebor seemed frightening.

"We just.. did it," Fili repeated and when he thought nobody was looking, he leaned in pressed a soft kiss to Kili's lips. 

Kili smiled. 

They had gotten lost together and now they were going home. He unhooked the delicate chains around his neck and threw them to the ground with such force that the jewels scattered, Fili did the same.

_end_


End file.
